El único para mí
by Lexie Asakura Kidou
Summary: De no haberte conocido tal vez la desgracia no habría llegado, en otra vida haría que te quedaras, tal vez no serías el único que se fué


Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians, no me pertenece pero si a Dreamworks, así como a Disney le pertenece Frozen, mmm rockets, wherever…

La canción no me pertenece pero si a Katy Perry.

 _ **¿Cuál es el final más raro que existe?. En el que los protagonistas terminan juntos, vivos y felices.**_

..::::::JELSA::::..

Dejando escapar otro suspiro, me levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la mecedora junto a la ventana, viendo lo copos de nieve caer por el invierno en que estamos, la casa se encuentra adornada con decoraciones navideñas, el aroma a navidad y nieve recién caída se cuela por la habitación, ese aroma me recuerda tanto a ti, me recuerda tu tersa piel nívea, y reprimo unas cuantas lágrimas, pero en vano se escapan por las comisuras de mis ojos, en esos momentos mi hija y si Mi hija se acerca a mí, fija sus ojos llenos de ternura y reproche al mismo tiempo en mí, sabe que lloro por ti, nunca le oculté a ella ni a su padre lo especial que eres en mi vida, aquel recuerdo y aquel tiempo que vivimos juntos se quedaron marcados en mi memoria y mi piel, tu.

…::::::JELSA:::::…

Una tarde calurosa de verano corría por las calles de la ciudad con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, después de haber tenido una discusión bastante acalorada con el tutor que nos había sido asignadas a mí y a mi hermana menor Anna, la causa de la discusión: la carrera que me había impuesto el Señor Wiselton, me encontraba a un año de terminar la preparatoria, y se me había anunciado que el próximo año tendría que estudiar Administración de empresas para poder tomar el control del negocio de mis fallecidos padres "Kingdoom Arrendelle", a diferencia de lo que yo en realidad quería estudiar: que era Canto y música. Si mis padres estuvieran vivos no se negarían a la petición de estudiar lo que yo eligiera, pero el viejo niñero, cada vez me exigía que me centrara más en mis prioridades como futura empresaria.

Saliendo de mis pensamientos paré acalorada en demasía, molesta por el bochorno de la estación del año, ya que nunca había sido seguidora de esta. Recuperé el aliento, ya que sentía que mis pulmones ardían mientras apoyaba mis manos en mis rodillas agachada, de repente un sonido llamó mi atención haciendo que levantara mi rostro y mirando frente a mi había un establecimiento muy llamativo, era un pequeño café que se encontraba al otro lado de la acera, sonaba una canción que yo reconocí de inmediato "De música ligera" de Soda estéreo, no era particularmente seguidora del grupo, pero la canción me recordaba a los momentos vividos con mis padres cuando mi hermana y yo éramos pequeñas, quienes si eran fans de esta banda , así que acercándome a la puerta del café decidí entrar.

Me senté en una mesa cercana y ahí te vi, parado en el escenario cantando la canción acompañado por una guitarra., tenías el cabello blanco con raíces castañas que evidenciaba el hecho de que lo teñías así, portabas pesqueros caqui, tenis de bota negros, y una playera ligera color celeste. Al sentirte escaneado volteaste tus ojos hacia mi, los cuales eran de un azul muy bonito similares a los míos, solo que los tuyos siempre mostraron más vida, irradiabas felicidad, me sonrojé y al no querer sentirme acosadora, me aparté del lugar, encaminándome a la barra para pedir una soda italiana.

Me senté en un taburete, mientras escuchaba que otra voz y otro grupo se subían a entonar otra canción, de espaldas al escenario degusté tranquilamente mi bebida, tratando de borrar de mi mente que era una acosadora. Tan ensimismada estaba que no noté que alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

-Hola, chicas tan bonitas como tú no se ven muy seguido- quisiste sonar coqueto y galante, lo cual me pareció estúpido.

-¿No?- pregunté sonando sarcástica - deberías salir más a menudo, hay muchas por todos lados.

-Bien dicho- te reíste y tendiste tu mano para presentarte- Soy Jack.

-Elsa, un gusto- acepté tu mano.-¿Así que te gusta tocar la guitara?- era una pregunta muy tonta, pero casi no hablaba con nadie y era una inexperta al entablar conversaciones con extraños.

-Si- te reíste, según yo, por una pregunta muy obvia.

-¿Y por qué nunca te había visto por aquí?- terminaste por romper el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros por segundos.

-Casi no vengo a esta parte de la ciudad- te contesté y era cierto, si el viejo me encontraba en estos suburbios seguramente sería castigada en un buen tiempo-.

-¿Y eso?, ¿tus padres son muy exigentes?- noté el tono curioso en tu voz

-No, mis padres murieron hace un par de años, nos cuida un tutor.- respondí tranquila y extrañada al expresarle semejante confianza a un extraño como tú, pero es que en esos momentos me diste buena espina.

-Oh!, lo siento, no debí preguntar, en verdad discúlpame- trataste de disculparte y tu voz sonó sincera.

-No te preocupes, en fin debo irme- me levantó dejando el pago por mi bebida debajo del vaso., pero antes de que lo hiciera estrechaste mi mano.

-Espera, toma- dijiste extendiéndome el billete de regreso- no pagues, te invito esta soda, tu invitas la siguiente.

-Pero, ¿Cómo sé que no seré buscada en el noticiero por robar una soda italiana?- quise sonar graciosa, pero en su lugar soné temerosa como una gallina.

-Jajaja! Bonita y con sentido del humor, definitivamente tiene que haber una segunda vez, esos ojos azules serían difíciles de olvidar, por la bebida no te preocupes, conozco al dueño y yo me arreglo con él- me explicaste y esta vez te creí.

-¿De verdad?- insistí indecisa, tratando de conectar ideas y es que tus ojos me desarmaban

-En serio, nos vemos Elsa- te despediste y desee de verdad que hubiera una segunda oportunidad.

-Adiós Jack- agite mi mano en señal de despedida. Y en momentos como esos el destino conecta personas para dejar huella en nuestras vidas.

Al entrar de vacaciones al colegio, pensé que sería igual de aburrido, tomando la mano de Anna, me encaminé hacia la entrada para comenzar el día. Cuando ingresé al salón ya casi habían llegado todos, odiaba llegar tarde, y me molestaba aún más que fuera culpa de mi hermana, pero en fin, el regreso a clases siempre era pesado para ella.

Tomé asiento en una banca y esperé a que el profesor iniciara su materia, en ese momento tocaron la puerta y el docente levantó la mirada.

-Pasa por favor, ya es tarde, pero al ser tu primer día lo dejaré pasar- comentó el señor Hamada.-Clase les presentó a su nuevo compañero: Jack Overland- y en ese momento levanté mis ojos para chocar con los ojos más bonitos que había visto.

Al terminar la jornada te acercaste a mí.

-Hola Elsa- saludaste cálidamente.

-Hola, Jack, ¿así que somos compañeros?- pregunté tratando de recomponerme, embobada por tu sonrisa torcida.

-Sí, el último año decidí cambiar de colegio, así que aquí me tienes- mantuviste la sonrisa y me pregunté ¿Cómo rayos no te dolían las mejillas?.- ¿Por qué llevas tantos libros?- me preguntaste apuntando a la pila de estos que llevaba en brazos.

-Pues, soy un poco mala en francés y debo estudiar, sino quiero reprobar este último año- te confesé aceptando un poco avergonzada, sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas.

-¿En serio?, creo que debes saber que he viajado un poco, y mi papá siempre se ha empeñado en que aprenda idiomas extranjeros, así que, sé un poco de Francés "Je parlé français" –dijiste presumiendo un poquito-y no se- dudaste un poco nervioso, y yo no me lo podía creer ¿tu querías ayudarme?- si no te molesta vernos un par de horas después de clases, creo que podría ayudarte.

-Claro, muchas gracias- soné agradecida y nerviosa.

-De rien, Oui, c´est ça. Au revoir, madame.- y con esto la sentencia quedó impuesta.

Todos los días después del colegio íbamos a casa, te presenté a mi hermana y aunque un poco celosa, aceptó que eras un buen tutor, estudiábamos mucho, y después salíamos a caminar o tomar un helado como recompensa por mi enorme esfuerzo. Los meses corrieron rápido, y el año escolar se nos iba por entre las manos. Éramos vistos como extraños, tú el chico nuevo y yo, la retrasada social. A estas alturas Anna estaba encantada contigo, y viceversa.

Días antes del baile de graduación, sacaste el tema a colación.

-Iremos al baile juntos ¿No?- terrible, esa no era una invitación.

-¿Si?, ¿Por qué lo aseguras?- me encanta burlarme de tu confianza.

-Pues porque somos amigos- sonaste un poco exaltado, y como si fuera obvio.

-Esa no es una invitación, señor "Amo el invierno"- trataba de que fueras más atento.

-¿Y entonces debo vestirme con un traje y escribir en un cartel "Quieres ir al baile conmigo"?- fuiste muy gracioso al evidenciar lo que había hecho el pobre de Kristoff para invitar a mi hermana.

-Jajaja, no, eso es para Ana, pero buen intento- me burlé, nos miramos a los ojos y rompimos en carcajadas, al terminar te dije:- Acepto ir al baile contigo.

Esa noche Anna, estaba más que emocionada por el baile, prometiendo o mejor dicho amenazando ir a comprar un lindo vestido para cada una, me encantaba que ella me diera consejos, era más femenina y sabía mucho más acerca de todo esto que yo, quería que esa noche fuera inolvidable.

El esperado día llegó llevaba un vestido azul que llagaba a los tobillos, y una fina tela con diseños de copos de nieve me cubría los brazos, Ana me peinó con mi típica trenza francesa de lado en un modo más estilizado a como solía llevarlo, maquillaje ligero; ella se veía hermosa en ese vestido verde con sutiles toques de girasoles, que eran sus favoritos, Kristoff llegó muy temprano por ella, ataviado en un traje color gris con una corbata verde a juego con el vestido de mi hermanita, hacían una hermosa pareja y estaba contenta con él porque sabía que la respetaba en demasía.

Por fin llegaste por mí, no era tarde, pero quería verte y que me vieras, saber la impresión que causaba en ti, desde que te conocí me importaba lo que pensaras de mí. Abrí la puerta y me impresioné ante una imagen perfecta de ti, portabas un traje azul eléctrico con una camisa negra con el primer botón abierto, jamás dejaría de impresionarme la poca justicia que te hacía mi recuerdo. Sonrojado y tan distraído como yo, tomaste mi mano, y me llevaste a la limosina que habías rentado, para esa ocasión, claro, podías permitiste esos lujos.

En todo el camino al baile y durante este, no paraste repetirme- Eres la más hermosa- y sabes algo empezaba a creérmelo. En medio del baile, me guiaste a la pista, nerviosa pasé mis brazos por tu cuello, y colocaste tus manos en mi cintura, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, podía sentir tu cálido halito, el calor que emanaba tu cuerpo, y me daba vergüenza que notaras lo desenfrenado que corría mi corazón. El momento era perfecto, casi mágico, pudiste aprovecharte y besarme, ansiaba que rompieras la distancia entre tus labios y los míos, pero no lo hiciste, como el buen caballero que eras. Recosté mi cabeza en tu hombro, así como tú lo hiciste con mi cabeza, aspirando el olor que emanaba de ella, así nos pasamos toda la noche.

Al finalizar, me llevaste de la mano hacia tu coche , un mustang que tu padre te había regalo por tu graduación, que ahora estaba afuera en lugar de la limosina- Vámonos de aquí- y sin detenerme a pensar a donde me llevarías, te seguí, en ese momento comprendí que te seguiría hasta el mismo infierno. Me asusté un poco, al no reconocer el camino, era oscuro, tan ensimismada iba que no noté cuando llegamos al que era llamado "El mirador de los amantes", un acantilado precioso cerca de las montañas, desde el cual se observaban las luces de la ciudad. Era muy famoso el lugar ya que contaba la leyenda que una trágica historia de amor ocurrió ahí entre "El espíritu del invierno y la Reina de las nieves", las parejas iban ahí a declarar su amor o "pasar tiempo de calidad", y se decía que si se acababa el amor, alguno de los dos rompería el "para siempre juntos".

Salí del auto emocionada cual chiquilla ante la hermosa vista frente a mí, la ciudad, la Luna llena y el cielo tan claro estrellado, era más que perfecto.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntaste, ansioso.

-Es perfecto- sonreí, las sonrisas que tu provocabas eran únicas.

-Como tú- dijiste caminando hacia mí, rodeando tu mano con la mía en busca de calor, al descender un poco la temperatura, nos quedamos así casi por una hora, sin decir nada, en este momento las palabras sobraban. Te ofreciste a llevarme a mi casa.

Subimos al auto, en ese momento giraste la cabeza hacia mí, y yo estaba sorprendida por tener esos ojos azules tan cerca de los míos y tu aliento de nuevo cerca de mí. De nuevo quería que me besaras, que mi primer y el último beso fueran solo para ti. Estábamos a escasos centímetros, cuando unos nudillos golpearon tu ventana.

-Disculpen, es muy tarde, lamentamos arruinar la velada pero a esta hora está prohibido estar aquí- nos dijo un policía. Nos disculpamos en ese momento y partimos rumbo a mi casa, en trayecto fue muy silencioso, y es que no sabía que decirte, ¡estuvimos a punto de besarnos!, al llegar salí corriendo, nerviosa, no podía negar que moría de ganas porque me besaras, tú y tu estúpido ser estaban volviéndome loca.

-Muchas gracias por traerme – Me despedí con es amabilidad característica en mí. No quería ser grosera después de lo que habías hecho por mí.

-Adiós- te escuche susurrar. Entré a mi casa, Anna ya estaba dormida, corrí a mi habitación, y vestida como estaba me aventé sobre la cama. Escuché cuando tu coche arrancó, estaba soñada, nerviosa, preocupada, ¿Qué te diría la próxima vez que nos viéramos?, ¿querrías que aclaráramos los sucedido o debía dejarlo pasar?. Al parecer me estabas dando tiempo para pensarlo, porque no te apareciste por la casa en varios días.

El día de mi cumpleaños, mi pequeña Anna me sorprendió con un pastel hecho por ella misma, debo admitir que estaba muy bueno, y un desayuno aún más delicioso, pero aun así no podía ocultar mi decepción, revisaba cada minuto mi celular, esperando un mensaje tuyo, que nunca llegó. Por la tarde, subí a mi habitación, no quería que mi hermanita me viera así y arruinarle el esfuerzo que había hecho por mí. Me recosté en la cama, me coloqué los audífonos y reproduje una canción de mis favoritas, cerré los ojos tratando de descifrar los tonos y las voces en esta. De pronto, sentí que no estaba sola, y que era vigilada, abrí los ojos asustada, incorporándome deprisa soltando un grito:

-Gracias por dejarme sordo- sonreíste.

-Me asustaste- traté de normalizar mi pulso- ¿Cómo entraste?

-Tu hermana- dijiste como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Oh- fue lo único que salió de mi boca, en ese momento, recordé la situación del baile.

-Y ¿No me vas a dejar felicitar a la cumpleañera más hermosa del mundo?- había cierto brillo en tus ojos que me gustó demasiado.

-Claro- en ese momento me enderecé, pasaste tus brazos por mi cintura y recargaste tu cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Feliz cumpleaños Elsa- tu felicitación sonaba sincera. Al principio titubeé un poco por tu calidez, pero era reconfortante.

-Muchas gracias- "ahora ya es feliz" pensé.

Me tomaste de la mano (Creo que era una manía tuya, y parecía ya tan normal), y emprendimos camino hacia el parque, caminamos unos minutos, hasta que detuviste la marcha.

-Oye… sobre lo del otro día- hay no espera, todos los discursos que había ensayado para cuando preguntaras eso, se me habían borrado por completo de mi mente- Lamento haberme desaparecido así, pero tuve problemas familiares que resolver- por supuesto, la típica excusa de los problemas familiares, con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza te hice saber que no había problema- Y por lo de ese día, creo… creo que fue un impulso- ¡fiu!, un impulso, que bueno saber que fue… ¡espera! Un impulso, no, eso no me hace feliz.

Con mi ego herido te contesté:

-Ah no te preocupes- trate de que mi voz no sonara tan mal-suele pasar ya sabes, "el calor del momento" y todo eso- quise engañarte pero ni yo me lo creía.

-Pero..- tu voz se escuchaba igual de herida que la mía- Aun tengo ganas de ese impulso- dijiste mirándome a los ojos aprisionándome en ellos e hice un esfuerzo tan grande como el hombre de la Luna, por no sonrojarme ni soltar una risita tonta.

-Oh- dudosa hablé- la verdad no sé por qué- traté de excusarte, de que dijeras algo de lo que pudieras arrepentirte y que ya no tendría vuelta para atrás.

-Yo si- te escuché serio, como pocas veces, acortaste la distancia, me tomaste por la cintura con una mano y con la otra levantaste mi rostro tomando mi mejilla, acercaste tu rostro de porcelana al mío, sentí tu aliento fresco, y rosaste sutilmente mis labios al momento en que ambos cerramos nuestros ojos, fue algo lento, hasta que lo profundizaste pidiendo un acceso mucho más entregado a mi boca, esta vez no había gente alrededor, policías, nada, solo éramos tú y yo, sentí latir mi pulso en mi orejas, mi corazón latir desbocado y miles de luciérnagas en el estómago, con ese beso, cada célula de mi cuerpo tomó vida propia. Al separarnos, esperé ver tu reacción, me sonreíste con mi sonrisa favorita, y me rodeaste con tus brazos, que de ahora en adelante serían mi hogar. De frente a nosotros un letrero en luces de neón llamó nuestra atención, el establecimiento al cual pertenecía se veía descuidado y hasta de mala muerte, era un local de tatuajes, entre una que otra mirada cómplice y dándonos valor tomados de la mano, entramos.

Había escuchado tiempo atrás el refrán: "Nunca digas: de esa agua no beberé, porque es la primera en la que te ahogas", y desde ese día sabía que era verdad. Jamás pasó por mi cabeza hacerme un tatuaje, pero ahí estábamos haciendo la estupidez más grande de nuestras vidas, primero pasaste tú y ese ruidito que se escuchó de la maquina me ponía nerviosa, después seguí yo, tenía miedo, pensé que causaría más dolor, pero no fue así, al final, teníamos en la espalda un copo de nieve rodeado por un corazón, y debajo de este la palabra "Jelsa", la que dijiste que era: _Tu palabra favorita:_ formando una misma, juntos, por siempre.

Recostados más tarde en tu cama (no aun no pasaba nada) te conté que Wiselton quería enviarme lejos a estudiar "Administración", que mis padres hubieran amado que estudiara lo que me causara pasión como lo hacía la música, por tu parte me comentaste que tu padre estaba en un viaje de negocios, que siempre te apoyaba en tus decisiones y que al igual que yo, amabas la música, tu hermana y tu mamá habían muerto en un accidente de coche 3 años atrás y que aun te dolía su perdida, en pocas palabras vivías casi solo, yo no podría entender eso, amaba a mi hermanita y no concebía una vida sin ella.

Y así demostrándote que por una vez y para siempre no estarías solo, te besé, tratando de contagiarte todo este amor que no cabía en mi pecho, me devolviste ese beso con hambre, aunque no de comida, sin darme cuneta nuestra ropa se encontraba tendida en el piso, me miraste a los ojos y ambos sabíamos lo que vendría.

-No te quiero lastimar- me dijiste muy tierno.

-Nunca lo harías- quería que sintieras lo loca que estaba por ti, lo mucho que te amaba. Con mucho miedo en un principio, poco a poco tu seguridad y la confianza en ti, me hicieron olvidarme de todo y todos.

Y así poco formaste parte de mí, haciéndonos uno solo, en una habitación llena de sonidos: bellas entonaciones de una melodía romántica. Terminamos rendidos, y yo acostada sobre tu pecho, a la par que acariciabas mi cabello y con tu otra mano dibujabas cosas imaginarias sobre mi brazo.

-Por cierto, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- ahí iba el premio a la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

-¿Es en serio?- te pregunté incrédula, te diste cuenta que la pregunta estaba de más, y solo atinaste a sonreír de medio lado y besarme en la frente. Mientras cerraba mis ojos, pensaba que nuestra historia llevaría grabada el "Por siempre"

Pasaron los días, y los meses, sabíamos que una relación no es solo dulces y alegrías, pero jamás pensamos que sería tan difícil, Wiselton, explotó cuando se enteró que eras mi novio, me persuadía de dejarte ya que solo eras una distracción para mí, él TE ODIABA en pocas palabras, y con todo el valor que me dabas me decidí a enfrentarlo.

-Lo siento, señor, pero mi vida personal, es completamente eso, así que lo voy a pedir que deje de inmiscuirse en asuntos de ese tipo.

-Eso no es lo que debería hacer la Líder de "Kindoom Arendelle", así como tratar y ocultar que empezará su trámite para ingresar a estudiar Música en la Universidad, en lugar de Administración-Rebatió furioso el viejo

-Vuelvo a repetírselo, ni usted ni nadie evitará que siga lo que amo, y eso incluye a Jack- me defendí y de paso a ti.

-La música, es basura, debe hacer crecer este negocio, es la empresa de sus padres, no debe tirar todo a la basura, todo es por culpa de ese estúpido mocoso, cuyo padre es un viejo que no sabe manejar a su hijo y hacerlo responsable- gritó más enojado.

Ahora si estaba furiosa- Con Jack y su familia no se meta, son personas muy amables, el señor Nicholas es un buen padre que sabe que su hijo puede volar con su propias alas, deje de meterse en mi vida- terminé saliendo de la habitación.

Fuimos directamente a casa de tus padres en tu auto, aunque todo el camino fuiste en silencio con una seriedad muy poco vista en ti. Al llegar no había nadie y subimos al tejado, a realizar nuestra actividad consentida últimamente a admirar la puesta de sol. Me dejaste un minuto y regresaste con una botella de Merlot, mi favorito, con dos copas en mano.

-¿Quieres?- asentí con la cabeza y serviste en las copas-Elsa, sabes, escuché lo que dijo Wiselton, y ¿sabes?, tiene razón, creo que debes estudiar Administración al otro lado del mundo, dirigir tu empresa y no mirar hacia atrás. No quiero atarte a mí, que los años pasen y me culpes de algo que no pudiste hacer.

-Deja de sufrir por eso- traté de hacerte sentir mejor, tu no tenías la culpa de nada, pero conocía tu buen corazón y no podías evitar sentir ser la discordia.-Ya hablamos de eso, ambos iremos a la universidad, tu estudiarás canto y yo guitarra, compraremos una casa, pasaremos tiempo juntos haciendo las cosas que amamos así como amándonos tu y yo.

Un día me enfrenté a Wiselton:

-Me voy de esta casa, seguiré mis sueños, y seré feliz- dije gritándole al viejo.

-¡Estupida!- dijo dándome una bofetada- desperdiciaste una fortuna, desde ahora, serás desterrada en la empresa y en esta casa, ¡te prometo que nunca verás a tu hermana Anna de nuevo!- gritó colérico y fuera de si, tomando mi mejilla hinchada la di una mira que dejaría congelado a cualquiera.

-No necesito esto para ser feliz, y vivir en su mundo de mierda- sentencié tomando mis cosas y mirando a mi hermana que salió de su escondite.

-Te amo Elsa, siempre me impulsas a seguir mis sueños, es tu momento- Me instó mi pequeña peliroja.

-Te amo más, gracias, juro que un día voy a volver por ti, mi niña- dije estrechándola en mis brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

¿No es divertido y patético, como el destino guarda lo que nos espera tan escondido, que no nos deja pensar estúpidamente que nuestros planes se vendrán abajo?, te detienes días, horas planeando tu futuro, para que en cierto momento la vida te de una "cubetada" de agua fría para hacer que despiertes y te des cuenta que lo predecible de esta vida es que es impredecible.

Es por esto que no pensé que esta historia llegaría a su fin.

Cumpliendo nuestra máxima fantasía, compramos una casa, recostados en nuestra cama después de una "noche agitada", me dabas un beso en la frente y tomabas una ducha, después de que yo lo hiciera, bajábamos a desayunar, recogíamos la casa, limpiando a nuestro paso, corríamos a la habitación de la inspiración, donde tu tocabas la guitarra y yo componía la canción más bella que hubiera existido contando la historia de nosotros.

A veces cuando te extraño, reproduzco esos sencillos que grabamos tú y yo, las guardo especialmente para mí, recordando cuando me tomabas en tus brazos, e improvisábamos en un vals que nadie más que tú y yo conocían como aquella vez en el baile de graduación.

Al pasar los años, la vida empezó a pasarnos la factura por los buenos momentos vividos, se nos hacía más y más difícil esta relación, nuestras discusiones eran cada vez más constantes y fuertes.

Al principio, cuando discutíamos salías a meditar un par de horas, NUNCA lloraba enfrente de ti, para que no vieras lo mucho que me dolía, pero al final regresabas a casa y hablamos para solucionarlo.

Las manecillas del reloj giraban y los días en el calendario pasaban. Había días que no regresabas a dormir.

-¿Quién es ese idiota de Huan, o Hans como se llame?, ¿crees que no he visto cómo te miran los estúpidos al pasar por la calle?, y peor aún, ¿cómo le sonríes al tipo de la tienda?- era increíble que a estas alturas dudaras de lo que sentía, tus estúpidos arranques de celos, estaban acabando conmigo, a veces quería sentirme alagada porque si me celabas era porque te preocupaba, pero, lo tuyo era estúpido, hasta los perros te daban celos. ¿Qué le sonreía a Hipo el chico de la tienda? Y como no hacerlo, su mujer Mérida estaba embarazada y debía felicitarlos, tenemos un par de años de conocerlos. A veces parecía que buscabas cualquier pretexto para discutir, tal vez, ya estabas cansado de mí, de esto y esa era la única solución para que te dejara, harta de esta enferma situación.

Esa noche te marchaste tomando únicamente tu chaqueta azul, y no volví a saber de ti hasta 1 semana después y me duele aceptarlo, no precisamente por ti.

-¿A que no adivinas a quien vi el otro día?- esa estúpida voz no podía ser de alguien más que de Toothiana, viniendo de ella no podía ser bueno.

-No, y deseo que no me quitaras el tiempo- la pasé de largo, pero antes de irme me escupió su veneno.

-Vi a Jack, y estaba bastante solito, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- resulta que esta bruja., te había confesado su amor una semana después de enterarse de nuestro noviazgo.

-Nada que te incumba- dije directa para que dejara de parlotear y dijera el punto.

-Yo pienso que sí, se enojaron ¿no es cierto?- canturreo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Muy tarde, hasta ella se dio cuenta que había logrado su objetivo.

Esa noche llegaste y debo decir que me sorprendió, no te esperaba.

-Me dijeron que hiciste que te quitaran el tatuaje- sí, había sido Toothiana, no me miraste a la cara, no porque no pudieras, sino para que me diera cuenta que era cierto, eras tan capaz. Y yo no quería que miraras mis ojos, esos que una vez te miraron con orgullo, admiración peor sobre todo amor, ahora estaban bordeados por unas inmensas ojeras, debido a noches tristes llorando en el suelo de la habitación sin poder conciliar el sueño.

-Y no fue fácil- Fue como una bofetada en la cara. Caminé a _nuestra_ habitación con el alama, destrozada, cerré la puerta recargando mi espada en ella, y deslicé mi cuerpo hasta el piso, abrazando mis rodillas, tratando de evitar estos sollozos que escapaban de mi garganta, preguntándome incesantemente que había hecho para merecer esto, ¿en qué momento nos perdimos?, ¿en que momento dejaste de ser Jack el tierno, te convertiste en una mala versión de ti mismo?, ¿cuándo la Elsa altiva y segura, se convirtió en una sombra de lo que era?.

 _-Definitivamente ya no era tu musa-_

Al día siguiente me desperté con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, bajé a la habitación de la inspiración y te vi, con los audífonos conectados al amplificador, no llevabas camiseta y estabas de espaldas a mí, por lo que pude ver que tu piel nívea estaba vacía, tomé el cable y lo desconecté, giraste inmediatamente, y te quitaste los audífonos, dejaste la guitarra y saliste de la habitación, sin ganas de ser ignorada la tomé y con fuerza la impacté contra el suelo, no me importó el daño, así como a ti no te importaba el daño a mi corazón.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?- me miraste como si hubiera matado a alguien, estabas hecho una furia.

-No, ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti?- esta relación enfermiza estaba llegando a su fin, saliste corriendo de la habitación y de la casa, el portazo me lo confirmó. Rompí a llorar, Primerio: porque esto, ya no se podía arreglar, tú ya no eras el mismo, y con este nuevo Jack, yo no podía tratar. Segundo: tenía un mal presentimiento. Bueno: mi vida y el destino me lo gritaban, Malo: no pude hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ya muy noche, adormilada me levanté, alguien llamaba con mucha insistencia la puerta, con mucha urgencia. Bajé y abrí, su presencia me advertía lo peor, ya que no nos visitaba.

-¡Elsa!- tu padre se me echó a los brazos llorando a todo pulmón, y entonces algo dentro de mí se rompió- ¡Jack!., el murió Elsa- los sollozos de tu padre iniciaron una competencia con los míos.

Según un testigo, conducías a alta velocidad a las afueras de la ciudad, de un momento a otro te desviaste del carril, y evitando impactar contra el conductor que venía enfrente de ti., giraste el volante, saliéndote del camino, a tu auto lo devoraron las llamas. Y para terminar de romperme el corazón, fue el saber el lugar en el que explotaste: "El mirador de los amantes"

¿Cómo reconocieron tu cuerpo?, para terminar de romperme y desear cambiarme por ti, lanzarte mi corazón y estar muerta, si no te hubiera conocido hoy estarías aquí, tal vez no conmigo, pero si aquí.

-Pues- tu padre inició con su explicación- lo reconocieron porque el cadáver tenía un tatuaje- ¿acaso no te lo habías borrado?, es imposible yo vi tu espalda vacía.- El cuerpo- continuó sacándome de mis cavilaciones- tenía rastros de haberse quitado un tatuaje, pero aún conservaba uno con la palabra _"Jelsa"_

" _Aunque un día no tengas señal de que quiera decirte que te amo, aun muerto jamás te borraría de mi piel, porque eres todo de mi"._

Ese fue el día en el que Jack murió.

El día que mi propio rey del invierno murió.

El día que no pude decirte lo mucho que te amaba.

Sobra decir que la época después de tu muerte fue en extremo difícil, vivía sola, mis huesos se enmarcaban a mi cuerpo, horrendas ojeras surcaban mis ojos, fue un desastre; hasta que una tarde Anna, me visitó, mi pequeña ahora era una madre y ama de casa, había contraído nupcias con Kristoff y criaban juntos a mi sobrino, ella me llevó a terapia y poco a poco, mi vida se reajustó, me casé, tuve una hija, tenía una vida acomodada, pero jamás dejaste de estar presente en mi vida.

No es una estupidez que con todo el dinero que tengo ¿no pueda comprarme una máquina del tiempo y regresarte conmigo?, evitar la desgracia de haberme conocido, no te puedo reemplazar con los miles de anillos que me regala el padre de mi hija, y tampoco él lo intenta, sabe que nadie puede reemplazarte

Camino en el mirador de los amantes, me recargo en el alfeizar de este, miro al basto cielo, infinito como mis sentimientos por ti, azul como tus hermosos ojos, y por un momento veo tu silueta difuminada junto a mí, tus zafiros me miran brillantes, tu sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, sube hasta ellos, justo después te desvaneces, lanzo un beso al aire deseando lo lleve hasta ti…

… Aquel que fue mi otra mitad

…Aquel que me hizo creer y crecer

-Aquel que se fue

..::::JELSA::::.


End file.
